Unspoken Words
by Lady MoonShadow
Summary: It is a short story about Matt Hardy.


Matt pulled into the parking area for wrestlers in the Fleetcenter in Boston. He turned to Jeff and shook him. "Jeff wake up. We are here," Matt said getting out of their rental. Jeff woke up and looked around. "We're here already. Matt you could have drove around for about five more minutes and let me sleep," Jeff said getting out of the car. Matt already had their luggage out of the trunk. "We are already late as it is," he said. "So hurry up," Matt said to Jeff as he walked off. Jeff stood there and stretched and ran after his brother.   
  
They walked into the backstage area of the Fleetcenter where they would be taping Smackdown. "I will be ready to get home tomorrow. This week has been rough on me," Jeff said. They turned the corner and headed for the locker room area. "Hey. Matt," Amy said running up to them. Matt threw his arms around his long time girlfriend Amy Dumas and kissed her. "I missed you," he said to her. "Hey. What about me? Don't I at least get a hello," Jeff said with his hands on his hips. Amy pulled away from Matt's hug. "I am sorry Jeff. It is so great to see you," she said hugging him. "That's better," he said smiling. She turned to Matt. "Honey. I have something really important I need to tell you." "Hey Matt. Congratulations," Jericho said walking up to Team Xtreme. "For what?" Matt asked confused. "Dude. For winning the Hardcore title tonight. You mean you haven't heard yet?" Jericho said. Matt shook his head. "No." "The list is up by the men's locker room. Go and see for yourself," Jericho said as he walked off. "Wow. Hardcore champ," Matt said. He was excited. He gets to hold another belt besides the tag team titles. "Matt. Matt. I need to talk to you," Amy said shaking him from his thoughts. "In a minute Amy. I want to see if he was telling me the truth. Come on Jeff. I'll see you in a minute baby," Matt said kissing Amy on the forehead. Matt and Jeff went down the hall to the men's lockers. Amy was frustrated at Matt ignoring her as she followed them two. Matt walked up to the list first. "He was right. I am fighting Raven for the title tonight and I win." Jeff looked at the list to see what he was going to be doing. "Aw man. I have to fight the Big Show. He is going to throw me around like a rag doll," Jeff said. "Don't worry bro. I gotcha back. After all I am the new hardcore champion," Matt said patting Jeff on the back. Amy stood in front of Matt to get his attention. "Matt I have some good news. I..." She started to tell him when Vince McMahon interrupted her. "Sorry Amy but I need to see Matt for a moment. It is about the match you have against Raven tonight," Vince said. Matt nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry Hun," he said walking off with Vince. "You can tell me the news Amy," Jeff said putting his hand on her shoulder. "No. I want Matt to hear it first. Tell him when he comes back that I have gone to the ring. I will see him there," she said leaving. "Okay," Jeff said. He walked into the locker room to get ready for his match.   
  
As he was finishing putting on his thigh highs Matt walked in. "So?" Jeff asked Matt. "So what?" Matt said getting his ring attire out of his bag and began changing. "What did Vince want to tell you?" Jeff asked. "Oh that. He just told me that I am winning the belt tonight but I am just going to lose it on Monday's Raw," Matt said. "To who?" Jeff asked impatiently. Matt looked up at his brother. "To you bro. They are splitting up Team Xtreme Monday," Matt said lacing up his boots. Jeff sat down. My brother is not going to be my tag team partner anymore, Jeff thought sadly. Well, hey I am going to have the hardcore title to take his place. "I almost forgot. Amy went to the ring. She wants to see you out there Matt," Jeff said. Matt slapped his forehead. "Uh oh. She is going to be so mad at me. Thanks for telling me," Matt said. He ran out of the locker room and headed for the ring. When he walked through the curtain he saw her sitting at the end of the ramp. His heart skipped a bet. She is so beautiful when she puts, he thought to himself. He walked down the ramp to her. "Hey beautiful," he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Matt," she said getting up. "So what is this important news you have to tell me?" he asked. "Well, Matt." Amy started to say something when all of a sudden there was a loud cracking noise from above. "Look out," someone yelled. Matt and Amy looked up at the noise. The 400lb light had broke free from its holder and was falling fast. Matt felt himself pushed out of the way of the falling light. He fell to the floor. He looked up to see the light hit Amy directly on the head. "Amy," he yelled as her body crumpled to the floor. He scrambled over to her. Her head was bused open and blood was everywhere. "Someone call 911," Matt yelled. He was afraid to move her so he leaned over her. "Amy. Amy Please talk to me. Wake up sweetheart," he said caressing her face. His hand was soaked with blood. Matt started to cry. "Stay with me honey. I will listen to you talk all day long," he said regretting the fact that he hadn't listened to her earlier. Amy opened her eyes. "Matt," she said in a whisper. Matt had to lean in closer. "Amy. Please hang on. Help is coming," Matt said in tears. "Matt. I love you. I'm.. I'm pregnant," she said before she closed her eyes for the final time. Matt was in shock. "Amy. Amy. No," he yelled. The paramedics ran down the ramp. "I am sorry sir. She is dead," the guy said to Matt. Jeff came running down the ramp.   
"Matt. Amy. Oh no." Jeff helped his brother stand up. "What happened Matt?" "She told me she was pregnant. I have lost my girlfriend and our baby," Matt said. His body began trembling as he broke down and cried.  
  



End file.
